Nessa
Nessa (Quenya; IPA: - "Young") was an Ainu, and she was ranked the least of the Queens of the Valar and of all the Valar of Valinor; all the others were Maiar.The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Valar" Biography Nessa was the sister of the Oromë. Nessa was lithe and swift of foot that is why she was called "Nessa the Swift". Nessa loved fast moving creatures such as deers and they followed her train wherever she went even into the wild regions of Aman. She could outrun the deers swift as an arrow with the wind in her hair. Nessa married Tulkas, who was a great valiant warrior among the Valar, during the Spring of Arda. Before the destruction of the Isle of Almaren, Nessa, who delighted in dancing would often dance, danced on its great green grasses and later in Valimar on never-fading green lawns. Henceforth, as the Valar had finished with their labours in the creation of Arda, Manwë ordained a great feast on Almaren which was the first dwelling of the Valar. Therefore, the Valar were gathered upon Almaren fearing no evil; and also, because of the light of the great Lamp Illuin, they did not perceive the shadow in the far north that was cast afar by Melkor for he had grown dark as the Night of the Void. Among other things, it was sung at that moment in time of the feast known as the "Spring of Arda" that Nessa married the Vala Tulkas there and then she danced before the Valar.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, "Of the Beginning of Days" The dwelling of Nessa and Tulkas was said to be a house full of mirth and revelry. For in the court of the Tulkas, his warriors played and rivaled one another there in doughty feats. At times, Nessa would bear goblets of the goodliest wine as well as cooling drinks among the warriors of her spouse Tulkas in order to revive themselves.The History of Middle-earth, Vol.1: The Book of Lost Tales 1, "The Coming of the Valar and the Building of Valinor" After the flight of the Noldor to Middle-earth, like most of the Valar, Nessa also desired ease and peace just like the ancient days of Valinor. Wishing not for the rumour of Melkor nor for the murmurs of the Noldor to come ever again among them and disturb their happiness. As a result, for such reasons most of the Valar clamoured for the concealment of their land. Hence, the "Hiding of Valinor" took place.The History of Middle-earth, Vol.2: The Book of Lost Tales 2, "The Fall of Gondolin" Character Nessa loved most to retire at the fair lawns of Valinor which her brother Oromë had cultivated from the richness of all his forest glades. For it was told that Yavanna when creating the forests of Oromë, had planted there these forest glades with spells so that these glades would always remain green and smooth. There in the fair lawns of Valinor Nessa along with her maidens would dance as long as the great Tree''' Laurelin' of Valinor was in bloom. It was told that Nessa herself was a greater dancer than the Valie Vána. Etymology '''Nessa' comes from the Quenya neth ("young").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" Other names Two earlier names for Nessa were Helinyetille, the "Eyes of Heartsease", from helin ("violet, pansy"), and Melesta, from mele ("to love").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 1: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, Appendix: Names in the Lost Tales – Part I Other versions in the legendarium In the earlier texts, Nessa and Estë were considered "highest among the Maiar". Lea the Young was the wife of Tulkas, and was later changed to Nessa. She was once envisioned as the daughter of Vána.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 4: The Shaping of Middle-earth, III: "The Quenta" Translations around the world Gallery References External link * de:Nessa es:Nessa fr:Nessa it:Nessa pl:Nessa ru:Нэсса Category:Quenya words Category:Valar Category:Queens Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth